


A Star’s Glow

by I_See_The_Stars_15



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt!Logan, Hurt!Patton, Logan Needs A Hug, Tags will be updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_See_The_Stars_15/pseuds/I_See_The_Stars_15
Summary: When Happiness is limited, what would cause a young man to run out of it? When Caring is limited, what would a young man have wasted it on?Logan Danes ran out of Happiness and Care long ago, becoming the man who he is today. Can he recover the two things missing in his life, and rediscover what it takes for a star to glow?





	A Star’s Glow

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will be alternating between the past and present interactions of the characters. Each interaction would have the same title for the past and present, so chapters set in the past will be marked as such.
> 
> This is the first fic I am uploading to AO3, so any criticism or comments would be appreciated!
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to click on this story!

A man lays in a field of grass, looking up at the night stars with blank eyes, void of emotion.

It was quiet, so quiet you can hear the man breathe slowly, carefully, as though each breath is calculated down to the second.

In this field of peace, another enters, their hands clutching a folded up onesie. They approach the man who does not move nor flinch. The other lays beside him, looks up at the same stars the other looks at. Their eyes, in contrast to his, were bright and filled with tears.

“Aren’t they beautiful?” The stranger’s voice was that of another male, a man whose tone was light and airy.

“I believe their glow is lackluster tonight Patton.” The man replies, unfazed. He brings his hands on his chest and wrings them together. Like his breathing, they are slow, careful, calculated.

“Everything seems lackluster to you now.” Patton turns to the man, putting the onesie down as a makeshift pillow.

“Perhaps I am growing old. That would explain why everything seems lackluster.” A slight touch of amusement lifts the man’s voice before dropping to heave a low sigh.

“Even someone as old as the earth would find the stars bright if they see them tonight.” Patton counters, fingers moving nimbly to touch the man’s hands wringing together still. They slow in their movement before separating.

“What would be your point in this exchange?” The man asks after a heavy silence, turning to face the woman who’s attention to him was like her attention at the stars.

“You used to believe in the perfection of everything, kiddo.” Patton hums, deep in thought. “Now it seems you can’t help but see flaws.”

“To my knowledge, my vision is flawed. There is no such thing as perfect in my eyes.” The man’s replies were smooth. 

Another heavy silence blankets the two, and the man resumes looking at the stars. On his lips were their names, leaving his lips like wisps of prayers he said long ago.

Patton changes position to sit on the field instead.

“You were so happy before, so positive.” Patton whispers, his pain echoing in the field. “What changed, Logan?”

“Happiness is limited, Pat.” Logan’s hands have resumed their wringing, though now the action seems frantic and uncoordinated. “Frankly, I have run out of it.”

Patton did not answer in words, but the shooting stars that leave his eyes talk for him.

In silence, he stands up and exits, the man doing nothing to stop her. He does not return to retrieve the onesie that left behind, and Logan does not call for him to do so.

Stained with tears, the onesie laid abandoned on the field, along with the dreams of a child whose only wish was to join the stars and shine radiantly in the night.

No one would come to retrieve them. They are items left behind, collateral damage of life. There is no need to mourn or weep for them. 

‘Care, like happiness, is a commodity so limited.’ Logan thinks, his eyes never leaving the stars. ‘I cannot waste it on something that will not help me reach my goal.’


End file.
